


Just Listen For Once

by MultiFictionLover



Series: M/M One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc Reactor Angst, Blood Loss, Bombs, Crying, Fainting, First Kiss, Flirting, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Steve, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pain, Plot Twists, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Tension, Stabbing, Team as Family, Teasing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Unrequited Love, Violence, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFictionLover/pseuds/MultiFictionLover
Summary: Another mission. Doom bots are attacking nearby town and the Avengers have to stop them. But when an unexpected problem occurs Tony will make the sacrifice in believe that his life doesn't matter. Will Steve get to confess his feelings before it's too late?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M/M One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Just Listen For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever... I wanted to try it and see if I will continue writing. I hope you will like it at least a bit.
> 
> I have to warn you before you proceed that my native language is NOT English so there may be a lot of things that don't make sense.  
> This story is written in 3rd POV.
> 
> I also don't own any of the characters, the plot is not following the movies or at least I'm not aware of that.
> 
> Please do not copy my work to other sites or impersonate it. Thank you!

The whole team is suiting up. There was an echo about doom-bots attacking nearby town full of civilians. And the Avengers are needed.

"Hey, Bruce what do we have here?" Steve asked with a troubled expression.

The Doom-bots were everywhere and the team was exhausted. The bots were stronger and stronger every time they fought them. Each time they were different models, full of brand-new updates and gear.

Not even Stark Industries can upgrade as fast as this and that started to trouble the always clear-minded CEO of the named company.

Everyone from the team is at their maximum and another battle is ahead.

"Another doom-bots, this looks like a routine battle, so nothing to be worried about..." Bruce said as he focused on the screen in front of him.

"Is Thor coming?" Tony asked. The god could be a good advantage, but he was gone since the thing with Loki. There was no news from the Asgardian for a few months.

"No, he's not. He has to deal with his brother after the battle with Chitauri and has to fix what he did. So he is not coming any time soon." Bruce monotonously answered. Tony was just asking no need to be so annoyed.

"Alright, team you know the drill let's go! Bruce, you stay here... The four of us can handle it..." Steve stated, and what he says is holy. Nobody ever tries to question his orders except for one resident genius.

Natasha and Clint stopped with their intimate chatting and stood up from their seats on a sofa ready for yet another mission.

"Why can't Bruce go with us, enjoy the show Capsicle?" Tony had to interrupt just to annoy Steve. Nat and Clint just stood there a bit impatient and not amused by Stark's annoyance.

"Because we need someone on the line that's why..." Steve answered irritated by everlasting Tony’s ignorance.

"But he could be helpful..." Tony teases again.

"Stop it Stark, I'm the one in charge, so you are going to listen to me!" Steve yelled sharply.

Why can't Tony just listen... Is Steve asking so much? No, he isn't. All he wants is Tony to finally throw away the narcissistic front and for once behave like himself. But no, that's too much to ask of the mighty Tony Stark.

Almost the entire time together, they are at each other's throats. Despite all of that, Steve could see, how selfless Tony was under the thick shell, how kind he was to the team.

He didn't know them but he let them in his home, made all the gear they wanted. At the end of the day, Steve is sure Tony would do anything for the team, even put his own life on the line. He proved that already when he flew with the nuke into the wormhole above New York.

Steve just hopes that the scenario will never repeat itself. It was like a nightmare watching his teammate falling from the sky.

"Calm down. Calm down. No need to get your panties in a twist." Tony tried to retreat a bit even if it did only a little help.

"Guys if I may interrupt. There is a mission that needs to be taken care of." Bruce said visibly annoyed be the pointless conversation.

“That’s right, back to work, we don’t have time for this. Oh, and Bruce can you arrange the town to be evacuated?" Steve quickly said as he was running out of the room.

"I'll try."

***

The team arrived at the place, everything looked ordinary. No bots, nothing. It was odd. It was too calm, there was something fishy about it. No civilians. Did Bruce manage to evacuate them so quickly? That's impossible. It has to be a trap, but where?

"Where are they? Are we in the right place?" Steve asked. Something wasn't right, the bots should be here. It was unbelievingly peaceful.

"Yes, you are on the right coordinates... according to what I see in front of me," said Bruce in the comms.

"Then it had to be a false alarm because there is nothing..."

"No, it can't be they have to be somewhere..."

"Alright team, keep looking if you f-" he was cut short by Nat:

"Guys, we have a problem, the bots are coming and it's a lot of them, prepare for a good fight!"

"This is going to be so much fun..." giggled Tony.

"Cut the chatter, this is serious..." remarked Steve with his Captain America voice. Sometimes it feels like he picks on Tony for no valid reason. As if he was biased towards the brunette.

Tony just had to react back: "Ya ya Capsicle the fun pooper..."

"Very funny Iron man... instead of joking around, lift Hawkeye on the building over there so he has a better view..." Steve was already tired of this, but he kept answering.

"Finally a good order you are better than I thought. I wonder, what else can you do with that mouth of yours?"

"Stop it or I'll mute you!" Steve screamed fiercely, his patience almost completely gone.

 _I swear Tony, one day, that mouth of yours is going to kill you. Why do you have to flirt with everyone huh? How am I supposed to tell you that all I want is to do is hold you close and tell you that everything will be alright, that you are loved?_ Steve thought to himself.

"Calm down Cap it's just a little teasing, can't you understand a joke? Don't answer that I know you can't..."

"Will you do what I asked you to or not? I'm tired of this! You think you are funny but you are not! This is just you hiding behind a mask full of flirtation and sarcasm..." Steve replied again, he finally got everything he wanted to say out of his chest. His voice sounded furious and tired, he just wants to get done with this mission. He is used to Tony not agreeing with him but this is extreme.

"Ouch that hurt, think whatever you want Capsicle..." Tony sarcastically said, doing as Steve’s words didn’t hurt him, but that was just another one of his masks coming into action. The truth was that Steve was right and the genius knew that.

And that was also why he denied his feeling for the Captain. He knew he is not worthy of someone as perfect as the blond, he knew that the blue-eyed soldier could never love him back so he hid all those feelings behind sass and sarcasm. That’s what he is good at.

Meanwhile, the bots were coming closer and closer. They were almost there, reaching for them. It was time for the real fight.

"Iron man, do what he told you to do! There's no time for this not now..." Natasha said. She was fed up with the full-time teasing from Tony's side. For a genius he is sometimes unbelievably stupid, they both are so absolutely blind to each other's feelings.

"Don't mind me I'm just waiting for you to pick me up..." Clint blurted out of nowhere. He was feeling like he is out of the conversation and he probably was.

Then Tony finally picked Clint up and flew with him on the building... The fight could start. Everyone had their spot to shield. Natasha on the west side of the battlefield, Clint was guarding east, Tony was defending from the air and Steve was on the north.

“Guys, now I know where are the civilians. The bots dragged them into a dead end and now they are guarding them, so they can’t run away.” Natasha shouted in the comms with a voice full of worry.

“And can you help them somehow?” Asks Steve.

“I will try.”

“Clint, give her cover.”

“On it Captain.” Replied the archer.

“I and Tony, we take care of the rest of the bots and you two get the civilians to safety. That’s our priority.” Stated Steve.

“And it seems that everything lays on our shoulders again, Capsicle…” Tony pointed out.

“Focus…”

***

There was a lot more to the bots than they thought. The four of them were holding up bravely but their strength was slowly leaving them.

Natasha has taken a few more hurtful blows as she jumped from one bot to another, but she was trained not to feel pain - at least not as a regular human being.

She is getting closer to freeing the civilians. Nobody from them died yet thanks to god. No wonder if they would since some of the brave ones tried to play heroes and fight the bots on their own.

Clint was running out of arrows. He had to pick the ones he already shot and that was unbelievably detaining him. He also has a bit of not-so-serious bruises and the movement was becoming slower. He will have to pack it after a while because without arrows he can’t do much and hitting the bots with the bow won’t be much effective.

Steve was in the best condition of them all. He received almost no hits. He had no bruises, utterly nothing. Someone could blame it on the super-soldier serum, but even that can’t heal so fast. It was truly weird - it looked like the heavy punches were avoiding him and Tony knew why...

Tony was the least fine of all of them. He took some painful shots, had some minor injuries, but that was nothing new. He was trying to protect others - mostly Steve - from the hits and didn't take regard to himself. He thinks of himself as replaceable, however, that’s not true at all. The team loves him and has in him a good friend except for Steve who would like more.

It may look like Tony hates Steve but, in fact, it's the opposite even when it doesn't seem like it. He would do anything for the blue-eyed soldier even give his life. He would gladly look like Steve is with someone else at his expense, as long as it will make him happy.

***

The fight was long and it looked like it isn't ending anytime soon. And when it wasn't enough Tony faintly heard a beeping sound.

"Hey, guys, I hear something ticking... I'll go look where it comes from..."  
Nobody answered everyone was from head to toe in fighting bots.

Tony followed the sound. It was coming from an old abandoned warehouse. He stepped inside and there it was: a bomb, on the timer, it was 7:12.

"Kids, I have a bomb here..."

Finally, Steve replied with a low voice: "Can you defuse it? How much time do we have?"

"Yes, I can. We have enough time don't worry..."

"Okay, good job. Nat? How does it look with the civilians?” Steve tiredly said. Everyone was wearing off already. It’s almost time for the end to come, but that’s far in the future.

"Nobody is hurt so far, but there is still a lot of bots so I can’t evacuate them yet,” Nat announced briefly.

“Okay, keep doing what you are doing,” Steve mumbled.

Tony was telling the truth when he said he was able to defuse the bomb, but it required to overpower the core of the missile and to do so he needed a lot of energy. The only near source of energy was the Arc reactor in his chest - he wouldn't make it in time if he flews back to the tower.

Only 5:21 was now on the timer. There is no time thinking about it and for Tony, it’s an easy decision to make. It’s either him or the Avengers with Steve and the civilians. It’s would be an honour to die like this, save so many people. If his life was meaningless his death won’t be.

He was about to unplug the reactor when a noise came from behind him. When he turned he was face to face with a bot who just stabbed him right through his abdomen. The bot pulled the blade out and then Tony managed to deactivate him, the blood was pouring like a river and the pain was unbearable he wanted to scream, but he didn’t have enough strength for that. Sweat started to form on his forehead. He opened the helmet since he almost couldn’t breathe.

He was getting out of time, the bomb was still ticking. He unplugged the arc reactor and attached it to the core of the bomb. It was doing what it was supposed to. Fine.

Then he sat, he tried to secure the wound with his hands but there was no use. If he didn’t bleed out he would die from a heart attack or something so why even try?

He wanted to at least analyze the damage that was done to his body even if it was pointless. 'J, the stats...' said to JARVIS and before that he turned off the comms so the rest of the team couldn’t hear him.

'Sir, since the stab wasn’t straight, you have punctured lung, internal bleeding and few minor injuries on the upper hip, larger wound on your head and cuts and bruises all over the chest. After you took out the arc reactor the shards started nearing to your heart. I advise calling for medical support.'

'No, no need for that, I will just tell something to Steve when the bomb is defused and that's all. Don't mention my health to anyone.'

‘But sir, it’s in my protocols to keep you safe.’ JARVIS pleaded, his British voice was full of concern, full of emotions. Something Tony was proud of. He created a being with human emotions. It’s sad that the only thing that cares about him is his own creation.

‘Now, I say otherwise and you have to do as I say.’ Poor JARVIS, but it’s better this way. The A.I. will still get to help to the Avenger. He has already written his will. The team will get all the gear, weapons, gadgets, the tower and the money. Pepper will have Stark Industries and some of his other properties. Rhodey will get the suits and the rest of his properties and Happy will have the cars and all the garages he owns. So everybody will be happy.

‘Very well, should I call Captain Rogers then, sir?’

‘Yeah, do that.’

He had almost no time left. In a while, he would go into cardiac arrest. This is fine. He is going to die for something that matters, after all, saving so many lifes from going kaboom, that's a pretty good ending for someone like him.

He knows he is selfish for not fighting more, he knows they would need him to make them a new gear, but they would find someone better it was just a matter of time and as a teammate? He was to use just in the armour exactly as Steve said. He was nothing without his suit. He was billionaire, genius, playboy - not anymore - philanthropist, but that was useless in a real battle.

They were the true heroes, the ones he considered as a family; real loving family even if they didn't. He was just a sad man hiding behind a lot of masks. Steve was right all along, he doesn't know how he could assume he had a chance with the baby blue-eyed blond man.

Then he looked at the core with the reactor. The ticking stopped, the bomb was defused, but the reactor was broken so there was no way for him to put it back into his chest.

Everyone was saved. Everyone except him. And that's how it should be. He was expendable after all. But now he has to tell others, he turns the comms back on and with his last power, trying to sound as steady as possible, he announced:

"The bomb is defused..." It sounded as good as it could due to his condition.

He heard as everyone in the comms sighed, mission accomplished. Nobody died. At least that’s what they thought.

***

The bots were defeated. The rest of the team managed to fight off the bots who remained. Civilians were safe. The fight was over. Thanks to Tony, not even the bomb was a treat now. Everyone survived just with a few minor injuries and went back to the tower, just Tony was nowhere to be found, so Steve was searching for him. He was hoping nothing bad occurred. He wandered for a while. And then relieve filled his body when he heard faint hissing from the comms:

"S-S-S-Steve?"

"Tony! Where are you?" Steve said worriedly because now he could hear how Tony's voice was trembling, like he couldn't breathe...

"S-Steve..." Tony whispered faintly, he can barely see with the bloodloss, "I-I just w-want to tell you I-I regret everything, especially our f-fights, I wish I could tell you s-sooner but I was s-s-scared you know? I'm not used to these feelings. You mean a-a lot to me remember that, p-please..."

The world was slowing down, Tony’s vision was blurry, he wasn't able to speak anymore, but he had a lot more things to say... There was just no time for that, giving up. He had to get it out of his chest, he had to tell Steve about his feelings even if it’s selfish of him and it will make Steve only guilty that he doesn’t feel the same.

"Tony, what are you babbling about? I can hardly understand you... Where are you?" Steve was desperate, what was going on? It seemed like Tony was saying his last words... But that can't be true, the bomb was defused what happened? Did the bots hurt him?

"Tony, can you hear me? Where are you? Please say something..." Steve’s voice was shaking with fear as he asked and still no answer.

"JARVIS are you there? Where is Tony?" Steve was desperate.

 _Dammit, this is not the time for your games, Tony!_ Steve thought.

"Mr Stark is in an abandoned warehouse to your left side Captain, you better hurry." _If even JARVIS is worried then it can’t mean anything good…_ Steve thought as he quickened his speed.

"Thank you..." He said mindlessly.

Steve ran as fast as he could and then he saw the building. When he stepped inside, his heart stopped for a moment.

He saw Tony, hardly breathing, blood pouring from the gash in his suit. And what was the worse; his arc reactor, the beautiful glowy blue thing that was keeping this beautiful precious man alive was out of his chest. Destroyed.

He sped to him, putting him in his lap, keeping pressure on the wound, stopping the stream of blood. He didn't care that he will get dirty from the blood, all that matters is to save Tony.

"Tony, can you hear me?" Tear run down Steve’s cheek. He was sobbing like a little child who just lost his beloved toy.

“No, no! This is not happening! This has to be a dream or more likely a nightmare!” Steve said between his sobs.

"Y-y-you are.... r-really here... or... am I in h-heaven?" it could barely be heard.

 _Even on his deathbed still joking..._ thought Steve and smiled to himself as he caught all of the words that Tony said.

Tony's mind was shutting down, he couldn't control his legs anymore, he was too weak for that, just like his whole life… But he managed to lift his and he has truly seen Steve hovering above him. But something was out of place. It seemed like Steve was crying.

 _Why would Steve be crying? Of course not because of me… Did something happen to Clint or Nat? Were they injured? Or worse, dead? No that can't be, I did my maximum to protect them and it still wasn't enough, I'm a failure…_ Tony thought to himself. Now tears started to form in his eyes. He never was one to show emotions, but he hoped they will forgive him at this moment.

"Tony what can I do?" Steve was lost. He didn’t know what to do, how to help Tony to get better. He is willing to give his life if it helps.

"N-N-Nothing..."

"Tony, stay with me, help will be here soon, just hang on," he frantically said, tears pouring from his eyes. It can't end like this, he had so much more to say. He wanted to confess his love for Tony after he takes up the courage and stops being coward.

Tony can't leave him, he is the thing in this new decade that was keeping him sane, the thing that is keeping him from his thoughts of the war, of the cold ice around him that was drowning him, of how he lost Bucky. Tony can't leave him like this, he just can’t.

"Guys, can you hear me? Tony is gravely injured he needs immediate medical help and a new arc reactor..." he blurted in the comms, hoping that someone hears him. Tony’s time was cut shorter and shorter every second and it didn’t look well.

"Steve, where are you? We are sending help," said Natasha worriedly.

And then Steve told them when they were. He wasn't concentrating on what he said much, all his focus was on Tony. If Tony dies, he would never forgive himself for all the arguments they had.

Steve should say how he felt a long time ago but he was a coward. Huh, funny America's hero, the symbol of fearlessness and loyalty was a coward. But he knew that all along. This whole muscle thing didn’t change his personality and he is still the scrawny little kid from Brooklyn who is hiding behind a dumpster.

Tony was still partly conscious but that wouldn't last for long, now was the only time he could tell Steve how he really felt.

He had a crush on Captain America since his childhood, but that was just idolising. However, when the soldier came back literally from dead it was more than that. He has spent time with him, got to know him and after a while fell in love.

He would like to call Steve, but that would never happen. The Captain didn't show any hints that he might return his love or maybe he was just blind. He has hidden his feeling for a long time, it was sitting heavy on his heart and he wants to relieve of the burden even just to hear the rejection.

"S-S-Steve?"

"Shush Tony, keep your strength…"

"I-I have to... tell... t-t-this…"

"Tony please…"

"I… I… love y-you… Steve... I l-love you…" And that's it, he got is finally off his chest. Now he is just waiting for the rejection. It will break his fragile heart but he prepared. Because who could love him… Pepper couldn't and Steve won't be able too.

Steve should probably say something, but he is wordless, his brain stopped working. His dream just came true, but he never imagined this scenario. That it will be the last words the genius says. He just stares at his precious sweet Tony and doesn't say a word.

The billionaire's heart is pumping what remained of his blood. There is a ringing sound in his head, his eyelids are slowly closing, he can feel the sweat and the warm blood all around his body. But Tony is still waiting for the rejection and Steve yet doesn't say a word...

 _That's probably because he feels guilty and doesn't know how to not break my heart, Steve, such a sweetheart… but it's okay..._ thought Tony. So he says it instead of him:

"S-Steve... it's o-o-okay... if-if you d-don't… don't feel the s-s-same…" And after that, he faints. His body doesn't handle the blood loss and the pain anymore and the darkness swallows him up.

And then Steve wakes up from his trance, realizes what is happening, but it's too late because Tony doesn't hear him.

"No Tony, of course, I do! I love you! I love you so much! Don't leave me! Please I love you!" Steve chokes on his sons he never thought this sound could ever escape his mouth, but he is hopeless. He waited for too long and now Tony will never know that he loves him back.

"Open your eyes doll… those big brown eyes of yours… that I love to get lost into… I love you." Steve says softly between his sobs and meanwhile, he checks for puls. It's still there, faint, but still there.

He doesn't register it but he is pulled away by the medical staff. They arrived... Perhaps there is still a hope that Tony will survive. He can't leave after what he said, he just can't.

The medics are taking care of Tony and even when Steve wants to be at Tony's side, he doesn't want to interfere. So he steps aside, every second counts…

***

It's been 7 long hours, 7 hours that Tony was in surgery. After they took him they managed to give him the arc reactor in time, but right now the wound in his abdomen is the problem. According to doctors, he lost a lot of blood and before the surgery, they said it doesn't look well. But Steve and the rest of the crew is praying for Tony to survive.

Steve is nervously walking in the waiting room. He is still in his Captain America uniform which is stained with Tony's blood. Nat and Clint are sitting and trying to calm him down. Even Bruce joined them, he is worried about his science bro too. Steve is a mess. They have never seen him like this.

"Steve, it's going to be alright." Clint tried to reassure.

"But you guys didn't see him before... it was like from a horror movie... blood everywhere..." He answered, eyes red and puffy from the crying. He wants to cry more, but he has no tears left.

“We believe you, but you have to be strong right now,” Nat answered. The whole team knew how their two teammates were oblivious to each other’s feelings or at least they suspected something like that. It was unbelievable to withstand it, the tension between them. But the team thought the two idiots will confess when they will be ready. They didn’t want to push them. Maybe they should have done it.

They waited for another hour and a half, and the doctors finally returned from the surgery. Everyone jumped from their spots, wanting to hear the doctor’s news about how it went.

“So how is he?” asked Bruce.

“The operation was successful he is not out of the danger yet. But there is a high chance that he will make it. He may even wake up soon.”

“Thanks, doctor, these are amazing news to hear,” said Nat, relieve visible on her face. Everybody relaxed a bit at hearing the good news, except Steve who was still worried.

“Can I see him?” asked Steve, trying to be brave but he looked terrible.

“Since you are his Captain then yes. But only you, I’m sorry.” the doctor said. Steve would finally see his beautiful genius. Make sure that he is still alive and that the doctor didn’t lie.

As Steve was walking behind the doctor to Tony’s room he turned to look at his teammates to find out if they are mad at him since he is the only one who gets to see Tony.

“You need it the most…” Natasha reassured him. She was always the wisest among them.

So Steve continued in following the doctor. After a while, he arrived at the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door. However, he wasn’t prepared for the scene in front of him.

Tony laid there, he looked so small and fragile in the huge hospital bed. Cuts and bruises which started to turn purple were on his head. And he doesn’t even see what is under the blanket. Maybe that’s for the best... he tells to himself.

The genius doesn’t look like his usual sassy sarcastic playful self. No, this was a completely different person. If Steve didn’t know he wouldn’t recognise him. He sits beside the bed and takes Tony’s hand into his. It’s warm, that’s good… he tells to himself. And he just stares at him, even if the brunette looks the way he looks, Steve still thinks that he is the most beautiful person ever alive.

When he thinks that he almost lost him… He will do anything to prevent it in the future. He never wants to see him like that ever again. Even if he has to tie him up to the bed he will do it. He will show the billionaire how much he loves him, how much he cares for him. He will show him that he is needed, that he is wanted. Because according to what Tony said back in the warehouse, he believes that he doesn’t matter but the truth is the opposite.

As Steve still holds Tony’s hand, he gently kisses it and tears returned to his eyes. This time they are not loud desperate sobs, it’s just slow falling of silent tears down his cheeks.

After a time like that, he feels movement under his hand. He lifts his head to be met with the chocolate brown eyes he learned to love. Steve smiles after a long time.

Tony opens his eyes and he is confused. He sees white all around him, but that is not why he is confused. It’s the fact that he sees Steve. His brave Steve with red eyes from crying. Why is he here when obviously something happened to the others. Steve wouldn’t cry for him. He might have been sad for a while because he is his teammate, but not cry, especial not like this, full of desperate.

“You are awake…” it’s not a question, it’s more like a prayer that escapes from Steve’s mouth.

“Yeah... that’s right…” Tony slowly answers, his voice is still weak, but Steve doesn’t mind.

“W-What happened? Is someone... hurt?” Tony continues.

“You are hurt! You idiot!” Steve replies emphatically, but there is no anger in his voice especially not at Tony, it’s full of sadness and relief.

“I’m sorry Steve… I will be fine in few days… ready to fight again… don’t worry... I won’t be a burden to you…” Tony blurted quickly.

“That’s not what it’s all about…” Steve said sadly. Does Tony really think that he could be ever a burden to me? Steve thought to himself.

“Then what…?” Tony says visibly confused even more.

“You said you love me…”

“And I’m sorry Steve... I know you could never feel the same… I thought I was going to die… But it seems I can’t even do that right… You don’t have to feel guilty…” Tony tried to ease the situation a bit. He didn’t want Steve to feel like he owes him something.

“No, you sweet moron, I love you too, I do for a long time now.” That’s not what Tony anticipated at all.

“Are you serious?” Tony didn’t know if he heard right or if Steve was just joking.

“Yeah, I’m... I love you like nothing else in this world.”

Maybe Steve is telling the truth, either way, Tony wants to enjoy as long as it lasts. But he doesn’t know yet that it will last for a long time.

“I love you too. And can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, anything for you…”

“Will you kiss me?” Tony goes YOLO.

“I would like to do nothing more rather than this.”

So Steve leans over Tony and gives him the best kiss in his life. This may be just the start of their relationship together, but something tells me it will last forever. Because love as strong as this will endure even the hardest tests of life.


End file.
